


Mentiras piadosas

by Kikinu



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura se tapa el rostro con las manos y Sai la abraza, sin saber muy bien que hacer. La kunoichi se desploma en sus brazos, llorando desconsolada y Sai sólo quiere alejarla del dolor, volver el tiempo atrás. Lo que sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mentiras piadosas

— Sakura…

— No… no, por favor, Sai… miénteme, no me importa. Pero, por favor, no…

Sakura se tapa el rostro con las manos y Sai la abraza, sin saber muy bien que hacer. La kunoichi se desploma en sus brazos, llorando desconsolada y Sai sólo quiere alejarla del dolor, volver el tiempo atrás. Lo que sea.

— Ellos… ellos están bien, Sakura, no llores. En serio. Naruto… Naruto está gritando que quiere ramen y Sasuke… Sasuke dijo que va a volver a la aldea. No llores, Sakura, por favor.

A Sai no le importaría construir un mundo de mentiras si con eso ella vuelve a sonreír.


End file.
